Keep out
by Nimla
Summary: Jellal Fernandes - młody właściciel poważnego koncernu i Erza Scarlet jego ochroniarz. Opowiadanie nie zawsze poważne :) Bardzo słodkie/ AU
1. Początek

**_Siostro mianuję Cię matką chrzestną tego opowiadania! To przez Ciebie wena nie chciała dać mi spokoju :P_**

* * *

_„Wspomnienia nie mogą pozostać niezmienione. Za każdym kolejnym ich odtworzeniem coś dodajemy, coś odejmujemy, zmieniamy, wspominamy zawsze w kontekście i to się osadza, wspomnienie nie jest kompletne, potrzebuje dopełnienia, ale właśnie pamięć nie odróżnia, co dopełnieni, co prawda, w efekcie pamięta się już wspomnienia wspomnień wspomnień"_

_ Jacek Dukaj, „Lód"_

* * *

Winda powoli sunęła w górę, światełka przeskakiwały w kolorowych błyskach z jednej cyfry na drugą, swój rozpaczliwy pęd skończyły dopiero na cyfrze dwadzieścia osiem, ostatniej. Gdy drzwi rozsunęły się leniwie wyszła zza nich czerwono włosa kobieta. Miała na sobie garnitur, co nie uwłaszczało jej kobiecym wdziękom, krawiec dobrze się spisał. Krok miała pewny siebie, głowę trzymała wysoko i nie potknęła się zaraz po wejściu jak pewna bohaterka innej książki. Tuż za nią wyszła młodsza od niej dziewczyna o falujących różowych włosach. Uśmiechała się miło wskazując towarzyszce drzwi po drugiej stronie obszernego holu. Minęły blat recepcji zrobiony z ciemnego, dębowego drewna, kobieta która za nim siedziała spojrzała na nich tylko przelotnie. Skinęła głową, sprawdzanie petentów należało do ochrony na parterze. Ona tylko odnotowała coś szybko stukając palcami po klawiaturze. Gabinet do którego weszły był schludny i uporządkowany, tak tez przedstawiał się Jellal Fernandes, od dziś jej nowy szef i człowiek którego ma chronić.

\- Szefie chciałbym przedstawić nową dyrektorkę twojej osobistej ochrony Erze Scarlet – głos różowo włosej kobiety był ciepły i przyjemny dla ucha.

\- Pani Scarlet, słyszałem o pani w samych superlatywach – Z jego głosu nie można było wywnioskować żadnych uczuć. Było tylko wyrafinowanie.

Gdy wyciągnęli ku sobie dłonie by je uścisnąć mężczyzna podniósł delikatną dłoń kobiety i lekko musnął wargami jej wierzch. Gdy jego niebieskie włosy minęły linię jej twarzy poczuła sprytnie ukrytą pod zapachem dobrych perfum woń dymu tytoniowego. Jak znów pokazał swoją twarz kąciki jego ust były podniesione lekko ku górze.

\- Tylko proszę nie traktować mnie jak pierwszą lepszą damę. Chociaż jest to miła odmiana po pracy w służbach antyterrorystycznych. – Uśmiech rozszerzył się delikatnie, niemal niezauważalnie. Wyglądał młodziej niż na fotografiach. Gdy patrzyła na zdjęcia nie wierzyła, że naprawdę ma dwadzieścia osiem lat. Tylko trzy lata starszy od niej, a już kieruje wielkim koncernem. Po chwili kobieta która ją tu przyprowadziła wyszło cicho zostawiając ich samych.

\- Nalegał pan na moje przeniesienie – ni to zapytała ni to oznajmiła Erza.

\- Owszem – Jej szef zbierał parę dokumentów do teczki, szykując się do wyjścia. – Jest pani bardzo opanowana i wykwalifikowana, takiej osoby szukałem na to stanowisko. Przez roztrzepanie poprzedniej dyrektorki nie mogłem spać po nocach – Na koniec poprawił jeszcze tylko biało niebieski krawat w skośne paski i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Kobieta bez dalszych pytań otworzyła przed nim drzwi, lewą ręką zagięła do tyłu, upewniając się czy jej pistolet jest nadal na miejscu. Potem ruszyła za swoim szefem mówiąc do słuchawki w uchu.

\- Przygotować transport samochód numer trzy.- Zasada numer jeden, nie jeździj cały czas tym samym samochodem, decyzje którym podejmij w ostatniej chwili.

Winda znów rozpoczęła mozolna drogę, tym razem w dół. W tak małym pomieszczeniu znów poczuła ta delikatną woń papierosów, nienawidziła jej, z całego serca, szczerze nienawidziła.

\- Zawsze chodzi pani w takim stroju? – Spytał Jellal, ale wydawało się, że zna odpowiedź, chciał tylko przerwać ciszę.

\- Dostosowujemy się do otoczenia

\- Jak kameleony – zaśmiał się cicho i miękko.

\- Owszem – Głos kobiety nadal miał służbisty ton, lecz gdy mężczyzna zerknął przez ramię zobaczył jak delikatny uśmiech drga na jej wargach. Przed budynkiem czekał już na nich czarny samochód z opancerzonymi, czarnymi szybami. Wyprzedziła go i otworzyła przed nim drzwi, położył swoją dłoń na jej i powiedział łagodnym głosem.

\- Proszę nie uwłaszczać mojej męskiej dumie, pani Scarlet

\- Wspominałam o nie traktowaniu mnie jak pierwszej lepszej damy, panie Fernandes? – Mimo oschłych słów, głos kobiety nie wyrażał zdenerwowania. Gdy usiadła za kierownicą znowu odezwała się do słuchawki.

\- Trasa numer dwa. – Zasada numer dwa, miej kilka możliwości przejechania jednej trasy. Po czym zwróciła się do swojego pasażera – Proszę o zapięcie pasów. – Na te słowa mężczyzna zrobił lekko naburmuszoną minę, gdy tak wydął delikatnie policzki Erza miała wrażenie jakby kogoś jej przypominał, lekko rozmierzwione niebieskie włosy i specyficzny tatuaż przechodzący przez prawe oko. Nie na pewno nie spotkali się wcześniej. Ruszyli sprzed najwyższego wieżowca w mieście, a zaraz za nimi, niczym cień ruszyło drugie podobne auto. Jechali przez ulice Tokio, a raczej wlekli się.

\- Ma pani niesamowity kolor włosów, szkarłat – Jej szef mówił patrząc wprost na nią. Kobieta nie oderwała jednak wzroku od drogi tuż przed nią.

\- Proszę nie próbować flirtu z swoim pracownikiem, to niezdrowe.

Jellal westchnął cicho i z zamyślonym uśmiechem skupił się na mijanych widokach.

* * *

Spotkanie wlokło się niesamowicie, Erza siedziała kilka stolików dalej od swojego pracodawcy. Byli w luksusowej kawiarni, niemal każdy obecny tutaj był po krawatem. Choć rozmówca Jellala miał go trochę za bardzo poluzowane jak na takie miejsce. Wyglądał jeszcze młodziej niż jej szef, ale też był już ważną szychą w tym biznesie. Ciemne, niesforne włosy próbował chyba zaczesać do tyłu, ale marny był tego skutek. Gray Fullbuster, młody dyrektor odpowiedzialny za udziały w Chinach. Po drugiej stronie kawiarni również samotnie, przy szklance kawy siedziała niebiesko włosa kobieta. To ona była odpowiedzialna za jego ochronę. Rozmawiały przed tym spotkaniem by dogadać szczegóły. W czasie tych luźnych rozmyślań mężczyźni zdawali się skończyć sprawę z interesami, bo stracili poważne miny a młodszy z nich zaśmiał się nawet, zasłaniając usta ręką, udawał, że kaszle. „No tak" – westchnęła w duchu kobieta – „ nie wymagaj nadmiaru powagi od głównych szych Fairy tail, największego koncernu produkującego zabawki, niekoniecznie dla dzieci." Gdy w końcu wyszli na dworze już ciemniało.

\- Gdzie pani jedzie? – Zapytał zdziwiony mężczyzna, gdy już ruszyli.

\- Według planu, skończył pan teraz pracę i powinien trafić do domu.

\- Nie, jedziemy do biura – powiedział lekko nonszalancko, jakby plan nic dla niego nie znaczył.

\- Do biura, trasa numer 1 – głos kobiety wyrażał lekkie zdenerwowanie – proszę nie zmieniać tak planów, panie Fernandes

\- Z taką profesjonalistką, jak pani i tak nic mi nie grozi – po tych słowach mężczyzna ziewnął lekko, mimo, że było dopiero chwilę po dwudziestej.

Gdy dotarli do wieżowca, Erza chciała już zostawić szefa i udać się do siebie planować przyszły tydzień. Jednak on nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć.

\- Najpierw jestem pani winien dobry posiłek, zapraszam na drugie piętro.

\- Dziękuję, ale to nie przystoi.

\- Panno Scarlet, proszę nie dać się tak prosić.

Skończyło się tak, że kobieta jadła posiłek naprzeciwko tego młodego biznesmena. Cały czas nie opuszczała go woń dymu tytoniowego, mimo, że od południa nie palił. A może to kobieta była zbyt wyczulona. Po chwili mężczyzna odezwał się cicho.

\- Dawno nie jadłem ciepłego posiłku nie na spotkaniu biznesowym.

\- Proszę się nie przyzwyczajać – mimo ciągłego chłodu w głosie kobiety, jej policzki zaróżowiły się lekko a wargi drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu. – Dziękuję za posiłek – po tych słowach pani ochroniarz wstała od stołu.

\- Nie pamięta – szepnął ledwie słyszalnie mężczyzna.

\- Mówił coś pan?

\- Dziękuję za posiłek – mężczyzna również wstał od stołu. I po chwili kroczył lekkim krokiem ku windzie. Kobieta zaś udała się do siebie, było jeszcze sporo do roboty. Gdy wychodząc z bufetu zobaczyła dwóch jej ludzi, którzy skończyli posiłki i rozmawiali tylko przy stole, stanęła nad nimi, ręce założywszy na biodra.

\- Macie czas na pogawędki? – Głos miała spokojny, aż za spokojny, zdejmował grozą. W ułamku sekundy ochroniarze znaleźli swoje porzucone zajęcie.

O dwudziestej drugiej Erza skończyła swoją robotę, jednak nie dostała informacji, by jej szef wyszedł już do domu. Udała się do jego gabinetu. Sekretarki już nie było, zapukała delikatnie w drzwi, nie dostała jednak odzewu, lekko zaniepokojona otworzyła je szybko w ręku trzymając już błyskawicznie wyjęty pistolet. Nikogo jednak nie było widać, nawet szefa. Z plecami przyciśniętymi do ściany przesunęła się kilka kroków ku oknie i zobaczyła coś, czego się nie spodziewała. Jellal Fernandes, młody, sławny dyrektor spał na kanapie niczym dziecko. Jedną rękę miał podłożoną pod głowę, a drugą położył na brzuchu. Usta miał lekko rozchylone, wyglądał niewinnie. Lekko wytarta skóra na czarnej sofie powiedziała jej, że to nie pierwszy taki raz. Schowała pistolet i przykryła mężczyznę kocem, który wisiał na oparciu, właściciel nawet nie spróbował go użyć. Tutaj będzie bezpieczny. Jellal odetchnął głębiej przez sen. „Nie ma łatwej pracy, pewnie co chwila musi udowadniać, że mimo wieku wie co robi" – Takie myśli towarzyszyły kobiecie gdy opuszczała budynek, nad bezpieczeństwem czuwał teraz nocna zmiana.


	2. Hanami

**Trochę krótki wyszedł mi ten rozdział, mam jednak nadzieję, że zachęci do czekania następny :)**

* * *

Wiosna wdarła się już do miasta pełną parą. Nieliczne drzewa w centrum miasta pokazywały już dumnie swoje zielone liście. Słońce świeciło delikatnie muskając twarze przechodniów. Idealny dzień by móc świętować Hanami i w spokoju podziwiać kwiaty kwitnącej wiśni. I to właśnie planował szef Erzy, szkoda tylko, że powiedział jej to trzy dni temu. Groźna aura, jaką roztaczała wokół siebie od tamtej pory skutecznie zaganiała wszystkich do pracy. Była dyrektorką ochrony Jelalla Fernandesa od miesiąca, lecz jej pracownicy już darzyli ją szacunkiem, którego na początku im brakowało. Trudno się dziwić, większość z nic to byli mężczyźni, a to taki dziwny naród, który nie lubi, gdy kobieta jest nad nimi. Jednak pani Scarlet wystarczająco szybko uświadomiła im, że należy ją poważać. Od razu po wejściu udała się na najwyższe piętro. Gdy weszła do gabinetu zastała swojego szefa ubranego w czarne obcisłe spodnie i szary bezrękawnik z prostym rysunkiem przypominającym wiedźmę w kapeluszu, W ręku trzymał ciemnoniebieską bluzę z kapturem, wyglądał teraz jak najzwyklejszy młody mężczyzna. Spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na strój swojej pani ochroniarz, która ubrała się tak jak zwykle.

\- Pani Scarlet, podobno jest pani jak kameleon – zanim kobieta zdążyła coś powiedzieć wyciągnął w jej stronę torbę. Gdy zbliżyła się, znowu poczuła dym tytoniowy, jeszcze ani razu nie przyłapała szefa na paleniu. Zajrzała do torby i od razu oddała ją z powrotem.

\- Proszę to oddać, w swoim gabinecie powinnam mieć coś stosownego.

\- Ależ, pani Scarlet, proszę mi sprawić radość – ręka meczymy delikatnie dotknęła ramienia kobiety. Ta zacisnęła zęby, nie wiedząc jak grzecznie odmówić. W końcu poddała się i złapała torbę szybko udając się do toalety. Podarunkiem była niebieska spódniczka do połowy ud oraz biały, delikatny i miękki w dotyku sweterek. Do tego były niebieskie trampki i czarne za kolanówki. Wszystko pasowało idealnie i to mocno ją zastanawiało, gdy rozpuszczała włosy by ukryć słuchawkę w uchu. Od początku jej szef zdawał sie wiedzieć o niej więcej niż powinien, niepokoiło to kobietę. Mimo, że sprawiał miłe wrażenie, nie zostałby taką szychą gdyby nie był przebiegły. Gdy wyszła jej szef czekał już przy windzie a na jej widok uśmiechnął się.

\- O wiele lepiej – powiedział i poprawił czarną torbę przewieszoną przez ramię.

\- Co roku świętuje pan Hanami? – Zapytała kobieta, gdy jechali już windą.

\- O tak, od dwudziestu lat.

\- A wcześniej?

\- Jakoś tak wyszło - po tych słowach, Jellal spojrzał smutno przed siebie. Po czym zapadło między nimi milczenie, przerywane tylko krótkimi hasłami, jakie Erza rzucała do słuchawki.

Jechali za miasto, do miejsca, które wybrał jej szef. Za nimi jak zwykle niczym cień poruszał się drugi samochód.

\- Skąd – zaczęła kobieta, gdy stali na światłach i cisza zaczęła jej ciążyć.

\- Skąd wiedziałem, że pani przyjdzie w swoim codziennym stroju? – Dokończył za nią jej pracodawca, co wprawiło ją w lekkie załopotanie, ale kiwnęła głową. - To proste, ma mnie pani za osobę która cały czas chodzi w garniturze. Owszem moja praca tego wymaga, ale ja tak naprawdę nie lubię krawatów. A pani?

\- Ja tylko dostosowuje się do osoby, która mam ochraniać

\- Ależ proszę nie być cały czas takim służbistą, pani Scarlet – mruknął mężczyzna, z dziecinną złością w głosie. – Niech pani potraktuje dzisiejszy dzień nie jak pracę, a przyjacielski wypad. Erza otwierała już usta by coś odpowiedzieć, ale Jellal wiedział, że powie znowu coś, co będzie trzymać się regulaminu, więc ubiegł ją – Nalegam – Gdy spojrzała w jego stronę uśmiechał się łagodnie, a ich wzrok się spotkał. Westchnęła cicho wracając wzrokiem na jezdnie.

\- Zawsze jest pan taki uparty?

\- Inaczej nigdy nie doszedłbym tak daleko – zaśmiał się czując już lekkie rozprężenie atmosfery. Jego delikatny, niemal dziecięcy śmiech długo dźwięczał jeszcze brzmiał w głowie kobiety. Grał gdzieś na granicy teraźniejszości i jakiegoś nieuchwytnego wspomnienia.

Gdy dotarli, na małym parkingu stało kilka samochodów, i kręciła się młoda para z dzieckiem biegającym wesoło wokół nich. Wysiedli z samochodu i powoli ruszyli alejką skąpaną w różowych kwiatach. W połowie drogi Jellal poprowadził kobietę pomiędzy drzewa, wyjął z torby mały koc, po czym rozsiadł się na nim wygodnie zdejmując buty. Kobieta cały czas stała rozglądając się podejrzanie wokół. Gdy jej szef bez słowa poklepał miejsce na kocu obok siebie, usiadła z lekkim niezadowoleniem, nie przestając uważnie obserwować otoczenia. Czuła bliskość swojego szefa, który położył po części na kocu po części na miękkiej trawie, jedną ręką zasłonił sobie oczy od rażącego słońca, drugą położył na brzuchu. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, znowu przypominał dziecko, niewinne i bezbronne. Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, uśmiechając się ciepło do samej siebie, po chwili jednak podniosła głowę znowu lustrując otoczenie. Lecz wokół spacerowały tylko spokojnie rodziny z dziećmi

\- Pani Scarlet – odezwał się nagle rozleniwionym głosem Jellal

\- Hmm? – Wzrok kobiety nadal czujnie przemykał po przechodniach.

\- Dlaczego akurat taka praca? – Gdy kobieta odwróciła się zdziwiona do swojego szefa ten miał odsłonięte jedno oko i przyglądał jej się bacznie spod przymrużonej powieki.

\- Bez konkretnego powodu – powiedziała kobieta po chwili wahania. Nim niebiesko włosy znów zasłonił oko zobaczyła w nim coś, czego nie mogła do końca sprecyzować. Rozczarowanie, zagniewanie? A może nawet lekkie rozbawienie. Jedno jest pewne, wiedział, że kłamie. Pewnie przez głowę przebiegło mu, że ta kobieta nie umie kłamać.

Około południa zaczął wiać chłodny wiatr, nie był mocny mimo to sprawił, że wokoło zaczęły fruwać różowe płatki obsypując nimi ludzi. Dzieci z radością próbowały je pochwycić w swoje drobne rączki. Kobieta poczuła jak wiatr przenika przez jej cienki sweterek, kąsając chłodnymi szczypnięciami. Nic jednak nie zdradzała, cały czas tylko przeskakując wzrokiem z jednej osoby na drugą. Nikt jednak nawet nie zwracał uwagi na dwóch młodych ludzi, nie brakowało tu im podobnych. Po chwili poczuła jak Jellal obok niej podnosi się do siadu ziewając lekko. Przeciągnął się przy tym szeroko rozciągając ramiona. Przyjrzał się Erzie i po chwili poczuła jak zakłada na jej barki swoją bluzę. Spojrzała na niego spode łba.

\- Co ja mówiłam… - zaczęła groźnie, lecz mężczyzna przerwał jej

\- O nietraktowaniu pani jak pierwszej lepszej damy? – Zaśmiał się lekko. – A co ja mówiłem, by nie uwłaszczać mojej męskiej dumie? Nawet jeśli jest pani w stanie pokonać mnie w każdej walce, to proszę nie zabierać mi resztek godności, pani Scarlet – gdy to mówił wyglądał poważnie, jednak w jego oczach grały wesołe ogniki. – A właśnie – zaczął nim kobieta coś mu odpowiedziała – wspominałem, że za półtora miesiąca jedziemy do Anglii?

\- Co? – wrzasnęła kobieta wstając i niemal zrzucając bluzę z ramion. A wesołe ogniki z oczu mężczyzny przeszły na usta rozszerzając je w szczerym i niewinnym uśmiechu.


	3. Londyn

**Rozdział trochę dłuższy i ma poważniejszy moment :) Jednak mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze współgrać. **

* * *

Chmury obserwowane od góry były naprawdę piękne, widok był tak przyjemny dla oka, że aż nie złościło się na brak słońca dzisiejszego ranka. Niebyły to chmury burzowe, niebezpieczne dla pilotów, tylko niegroźne cumulusy. Zasnuwały niebo niczym stado baranków. Kumulowały się w sobie tworząc z sekundy na sekundę coraz to inny obraz. Erza Scarlet obserwowała je z zainteresowaniem zza małej szybki klasy biznesowej. Po za nią i jej szefem siedział tu tylko starszy mężczyzna w eleganckim garniturze, który od jakiejś godziny pochrapywał z cicha.

\- Pani Scarlet, nie wychowała się pani w Japonii, prawda? – Głos jej szefa był miły, wyrażał szczere zainteresowanie.

\- Owszem, było to w moich aktach. – Kobieta odpowiedziała mu zdawkowo, lecz z nutką zachęcającą do dalszej konwersacji, w końcu ile można patrzeć na chmury za małym okienkiem.

\- Och, a chciałem się pochwalić, że wyczułem to w pani akcencie. – Jellal wydawał się szczerze zawiedziony.

\- Aż tak mocno to słychać, panie Fernandes?

\- Mam ucho do takich rzeczy, usłyszałem to przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, szczególnie to, z jaką biegłością wymawia pani moje hiszpańskie nazwisko. Dla większości Japończyków to bardzo trudne. – W jego głosie była ta dziecięca satysfakcja, kiedy zauważy się jego starania. – Jak pani trafiła do Japonii? – Spytał po chwili, trochę poważniej, lecz nadal był to lekki ton, z jakim rozmawia się z starymi znajomymi.

\- Oj coś ostatnio bardzo pana interesuje moja przeszłość – kobieta zaśmiała się lekko, a jej pracodawca spojrzał na nią, unosząc w zaciekawieniu jedną brew. Na co jego rozmówczyni zrobiła to samo.

\- Rzadko się pani śmieje w pracy – powiedział podnosząc ręce w geście obrony - To miła odmiana. – Kobieta zaczerwieniła się lekko i widać było, że słowa szefa sprawiły jej przyjemność.

\- Dostałam stypendium na naukę w tym kraju, nikt inny nie był chętny na wyjazd do Japonii, było to dziesięć lat temu – Kobieta znów przeniosła wzrok na chmury a jej myśli zaczęły odpływać, jednak czyjś ciepły przyjazny głos jej na to nie pozwolił.

\- Kawy, herbaty, wina? – Spytała miło stewardesa, która pojawiła się bezszelestnie przy nich. Oboje podziękowali grzecznie, a kobieta oddaliła się. Przez chwilę, żadne z nich nic nie mówiło pogrążone własnych myślach i wspomnieniach.

Kobieta czuła jak powoli oczy jej się zamykają, przez ostatni miesiąc miała dużo pracy z powodu tego wyjazdu, a ostatni tydzień był kulminacją wszystkiego. Pięć dni temu okazało się, ze prywatny samolot Fairy tail ma usterkę, której nie da się tak szybko naprawić, jeden z jej zastępców, który miał jechać złapał świnkę. „ Jak w tym wieku to możliwe?" – pytała siebie kobieta, gdy ten jej oświadczył, że przez najbliższy tydzień jest niedysponowany. A ona jeszcze codziennie musiała biegać z swoim kotem do weterynarza. Sama nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zasnęła, obudziło ją delikatnie potrząsanie. Gdy otworzyła rozespane oczy, poczuła, że jest przykryta, była to marynarka, marynarka nikogo innego jak Jellala Fernandesa. Ściągnęła ją z siebie i oddała ją właścicielowi lekko zakłopotana. Zegarek jeszcze pogorszył jej stan, spała dobre pięć godzin, za pół godziny lądowanie.

\- Czemu mnie pan nie obudził wcześniej – Rzuciła z wyrzutem

\- Och pani Scarlet, wyglądała pani tak niewinnie, że nie miałem serca. – Mężczyzna przyłożył rękę do piersi i przybrał poważną minę. Jakby przysięgał, że to szczera prawda.

\- Panie Fernandes, proszę nie zapominać, że jestem pana pracownikiem i ochroną osobistą – kobieta chciała chyba zabrzmieć groźnie, zdradziły ją jednak wesołe ogniki w oczach i zaróżowione policzki. Jej szef uśmiechnął się tylko opierając głowę na dłoni.

* * *

Lądowanie i odprawa przebiegły dość szybko i po chwili jechali wynajętym samochodem w stronę hotelu. Apartament jej szefa składał się z salonu umeblowanego w stylu wiktoriańskim, gabinetu z prostym biurkiem i regałami z literaturą angielską. Łazienka była tak duża, że po środku można by tańczyć walca. W sypialni było nieprzyzwoicie szerokie łóżko i oszklone drzwi, zajmujące całą ścianę i prowadzące na obszerny balkon z kamiennym murkiem dookoła i po jednym gargulcu w każdym z rogów. Kobieta dokładnie znała jego wygląd i rozkład pomieszczeń, mimo że nigdy w nim nie była. Jej apartament był tuż obok i składał się z jednego, ale obszernego pokoju i łazienki. Mimo małych rozmiarów w całym pokoju był przepych odpowiadający ilości gwiazdek, jakie widniały pry nazwie hotelu.

Po godzinie siedziała wraz z szefem w restauracji na parterze. On przy jednym z stoliku z jakimś staruszkiem z monoklem, było to przypadkowe spotkanie, jednak pan Fernandes i tak nie mógł odmówić zjedzenia z nim i z jeszcze jednym, młodszym, mężczyzną kolacji. Będąc taką szychą nie można odmawiać rozmów z ważnymi osobami. Erza zaś siedziała kilka stolików dalej wraz z szarlotką. „Najdroższa szarlotka w moim życiu" – przemknęło jej przez myśl.

Spotkanie wlokło się niesamowicie, nawet zwykle niewzruszona twarz jej szefa wyrażała delikatnie zirytowanie. Był to tak lekki grymas, że postronna osoba pewnie nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. W końcu jednak Jellal wstał od stołu i z miłym uśmiechem podał rękę swojemu rozmówcy. Oddalił się, a ona podążyła jak cień za nim, gdy byli już w obszernym holu na parterze zobaczyła jak mężczyzna opuszcza delikatnie ramiona i wzdycha lekko.

\- Ciężka rozmowa - szepnął tak cicho, że tylko Erza, która stała pół metra od niego mogła go dosłyszeć. Zanim jednak zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć usłyszała znajomy głos.

\- Erza? – Gdy się odwróciła w tamtą stronę zobaczyła niezwykle piękną kobietę o włosach w kolorze jasnego orzechu. Miała na sobie wyzywającą suknie z rozcięciem do połowy uda i odsłoniętymi plecami. Patrzyła na nią wielkimi zdziwionymi oczami.

\- Miliana - Odpowiedziała jej radośnie czerwono włosa, a jej towarzysz też zatrzymał się kilka kroków dalej i z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się tej scenie. Po pierwszym niepewnym kroku kobieta w sukni szybko rzuciła się w objęcia Erzy.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz – zapytała, gładko przechodząc na hiszpański.

\- Pracuję – zaśmiała się czerwono włosa, również przechodząc na inny język i ruchem głowy wskazała na swojego szefa stojącego kawałek dalej i patrzącego na tą scenę. Ich oczy na chwilę się spotkały i zobaczyła w nich coś, czego się nie spodziewała. Był tam ból, ból tak głęboki, że rozdarłby serce każdemu. Szybko jednak uciekł wzrokiem od przenikających orzechowych oczu swojej ochroniarz. Gdy Miliana podążyła za jej wzrokiem i zobaczyła niebiesko włosego mężczyznę uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy i przeszyła go wrogim spojrzeniem, którego jednak Erza nie mogła dostrzec.

\- Ja też – odrzekła już chłodniej, odstępując od kobiety. – Zaraz mam wieczorną sesję zdjęciową –po tych słowach oddaliła się nie patrząc już za siebie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała dołączając do swojego szefa – przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa. – Dopiero jak skończyła mówić zdała sobie sprawę, że powiedziała to po hiszpańsku.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – Jellal dostosował język do swojej rozmówczyni. Erzę trochę to zdziwiło, choć podejrzewała, że z takim nazwiskiem mężczyzna raczej zna ten język. W jego głosie była dziwna nutka, kobieta nie mogła rozstrzygnąć czy to cały czas zmęczenie przeprowadzoną przed chwilą rozmową czy też coś innego. Windą jechali w milczeniu, oboje wbili wzrok w jeden punkt i zajęli się swoimi myślami. Gdy byli na swoim piętrze udali się do swoich apartamentów.

Erza weszła do ciemnego pomieszczenia oświetlonego tylko poświata żyjącego miasta za oknem i poszła do łazienki, obmyła twarz i zastanawiała się nad dziwnym zachowaniem Miliany, czyżby praca modelki aż tak zmieniła jej przyjazne usposobienie? Westchnęła i spojrzała na jutrzejszy plan dnia. „No tak" przeszło jej jeszcze przez myśl, „To jeszcze nie koniec dnia". Musiała pójść do swojego szefa by ustalić do końca miejsce jego jutrzejszego spotkania z Gildrasem Clive, pośrednikiem Fairy Tail w zachodniej Europie. Dziś mieli się skontaktować, miejsce wybrane na ostatnią chwilę będzie najbezpieczniejsze. Już mocno zmęczona zapukała do apartamentu tuż obok. Nikt jednak nie odpowiedział. „Pewnie znów zasnął" – przeszło kobiecie przez myśl, mimo to wyjęła szybko broń i weszła do pomieszczenia, w saloniku nikogo nie było, jednak przez otwarte drzwi do sypialni widziała powiewające zasłony i gdy tam weszła wpierw usłyszała, a zaraz potem zobaczyła Jellala stojącego na balkonie. Był odwrócony do niej plecami i opierał się łokciami o kamienną balustradę. Do jej uszu dochodził jego miękki głos, śpiewał coś w nieznanym jej języku. Pieśń wydawała się jednak znajoma, podeszła bliżej i wsłuchała się w ten dźwięk. Nie rozumiała słów, ale intonacja i głos przepełniony bólem wystarczyły, by kobiecie zrobiło się smutno. Znała to uczucie, już kiedyś słyszała te obce słowa, kiedyś dawno temu, na granicy wspomnień z dzieciństwa. Tak, śpiewał to ktoś bardzo jej bliski. Nie pamiętała jednak twarzy i imienia tej osoby. Wtedy jednak też śpiewał to z bólem. Gdy zrobiła jeszcze krok, zobaczyła dym, a potem papierosa w prawej ręce mężczyzny. To był pierwszy raz gdy kobieta go na tym przyłapała, nie powiedziała jednak nic, z wrażenia miała ściśnięte gardło. Była tak bardzo wsłuchana w ten głos, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy jego właściciel zbliżył się do niej. Podniosła głowę dopiero gdy przerwał i był tuż obok, wokół roznosił tę woń dymu tytoniowego, do którego Erza już się niemal przyzwyczaiła. Spojrzał na nią smutno, lecz już nie tak bardzo jak wtedy w holu.

\- Czemu płaczesz? – Szepnął, podnosząc dłoń i kciukiem łapiąc pojedynczą łzę spływającą po jej policzku. Kobieta zdziwiona przetarła ręką twarz, i spojrzała na swoją wilgotną dłoń. Po chwili poczuła palce, łapiące ją za brodę i spojrzała w ciemne, przenikliwe oczy swojego szefa. Patrzył na nią smutno, wyglądał jakby czego szukał w wzroku swojej ochroniarz. Po chwili zrobił coś czegoś kobieta się niespodziewała. Zbliżył swoją twarz jeszcze bardziej i złożyła na jej rozchylonych z zdziwienia wargach delikatny pocałunek. Jego wargi były miękkie i ciepłe, gdy był tak blisko Erza czuła się wręcz otoczona przez tę woń, obiegała ją dookoła łapiąc w jeszcze mocniejszym uścisku niż palce Jellala na jej brodzie. Pragnęła, by poszedł krok dalej, chciała tego od chwili, gdy musnął jej dłoń wargami podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Pragnęła zanurzyć dłoń w jego miękkie włosy i wpić się w te wargi, jednak jej szef oddalił je równie niespodziewanie co zbliżył.

\- Naprawdę wolę słuchać pani śmiechu – szepnął jej tuż do ucha, mówił gładko po hiszpańsku. Po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic odstąpił krok do tyłu. W jego oczach był smutek pomieszany z radością, nie było w nich poczucia winy. Patrzył na nią szczerze i prosto, tak jak tylko on potrafił. – Spotkanie z Gildrasem Clivem mamy z rana, o godzinie dziesiątej w kawiarni przy ulicy Ridgway 13. Przybrał znowu swój wyrafinowany ton i powrócił do używania japońskiego. - A potem tak jak ustalaliśmy idziemy na finał Wimbledonu w grze deblowej – mówił dość szybko jakby po prostu nie chciał, by zapadła cisza. – Natsu Dragnel i Gajeel Redfox kontra Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney – po tych słowach przetarł ręką twarz i ziewnął lekko, starał się to ukryć, ale nie wyszło mu to zbyt dobrze. Kobieta bez słowa kiwnęła głową i skierowała się do wyjścia

\- Dobranoc – powiedziała ciepło na odchodnym. Wiedziała, że jej szef coś ukrywa, czegoś od niej oczekuje, nie potrafiła go jednak rozpracować. Był dla niej zagadką. Gdy znalazła się już u siebie dotknęła palcami swoich warg, na których wciąż czuła ciepło jego. To był impuls chwili, czy też coś więcej? Kobieta sama nie była pewna co o tym myśleć. Ten mężczyzna potrafił w nadzwyczaj sprawny sposób obejść jej zbroje, którą tworzyła wokół swojego serca. Jutro jednak i każdego kolejnego dnia będzie ją przywdziewać tak jak dawniej.

* * *

Następnego dnia z samego rana udali się na dół na śniadanie, mimo czekającego ich spotkania Jellal powiedział, żeby nie ubierać garniturów, ich rozmówca też udaje się na ten mecz. W końcu adoptował Natsu i popchnął go na tenisową karierę. Pan Clive, wysoki barczysty mężczyzna o rudych, zaczesanych do tyłu włosach, faktycznie ubrany był mniej oficjalnie. Miał na sobie, podobnie jak jej szef, po prostu czarne dżinsy i biała koszulę. Rozmawiali ze sobą jak starzy znajomi, popijali kawę i z uśmiechem coś do siebie mówili. Nie trwało to długo i w przeciwieństwie do wczorajszej rozmowy z jegomościem w monoklu, Jellal nie wydawał się zirytowany czy zmęczony. Dwaj mężczyźni szli z przodu, a ona wraz z Caną Alberoną, ochroniarz pana Clive szła trochę za nimi. Było gorącą i o dziwo nie padało. Erza dziwiła się, jakim cudem mężczyźni wytrzymują w długich spodniach. Sama miała na sobie krótkie spodenki a i tak dotkliwie odczuwała temperaturę. Nie zazdrościła tenisistom, którzy mieli dziś grać.

Erza pierwszy raz była na meczu tenisowym, nigdy nie interesowała się nawet tym sportem i zna tylko ogólne zasady: odbijaj piłkę jak do ciebie leci, nie wyrzuć na aut. Wokół panowała wrzawa, ale nie taka jak na meczu piłki nożnej, tutaj wszyscy zachowywali się kulturalnie. Nie mogła jednak zbyt podziwiać tego co dzieje się na korcie, uważnie śledziła otoczenie, przeskakując wzrokiem po publiczności, podczas gdy speaker zapowiadał graczy.

\- Natsu Dragneel, pięciokrotny krotny zdobywca tytułu wielkoszlemowego w grze singlowej, i dwukrotnie w grze podwójnej wraz z Gajeelem Redfoxem, który ma na swoim koncie cztery zwycięstwa turniejów wielkoszlemowych w grze singlowej. – Owacje, na kort weszło dwóch rosłych i całkiem przystojnych mężczyzn. Jeden miał różowe włosy, które przytrzymywała czarna opaska i uśmiechał się wesoło do wszystkich wkoło. Jego towarzysz miał o wiele bardziej ponura minę, czarne długie włosy miał związane w ciasny koński ogon.

\- A ich przeciwnikami będą dziesięciokrotni zdobywcy tytułu wielkiego szlema w grze podwójnej, złoci medaliści igrzysk olimpijskich, obrońcy tytułu: Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney! – owacje jeszcze wzrosły. Ta dwójka trochę przypominała swoich przeciwników, jeden z nich – blondyn, uśmiechał się i machał ręką do publiczności, a drugi – ciemnowłosy szedł niewzruszenie na swoje miejsce. Pierwszy serwis przypadł Dragnelowi.

\- Ma dobry pierwszy serwis, powiedział do niej Jellal – Gracz podrzucił piłkę i mocno uderzył w nią rakietą, a ta z rozpędem wbiła się w siatkę – o ile mu wejdzie – dokończył szef. Spojrzał na jej niezbyt rozumiejącą twarz i wyjaśnił spokojne, z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Tenisiści mają zawsze dwie szanse na serwis, jak pierwszy się nie uda mogą spróbować po raz drugi. Tylko za drugim razem zawsze grają bezpieczniej, żeby nie dać przeciwnikom darmowego punktu. – I faktycznie za drugim razem piłka Dragnela była trochę wolniejsza i leciał wyżej nad siatką, Cheney bez problemu odebrał ją forhendem. Ale trafił niefortunnie na Redfoxa stojącego przy siatce i ten zbił piłkę tak szybko, że przeciwnicy nie mieli szans. Piętnaście do zera dla drużyny Dragnela.

\- W tenisie przy wygraniu piłki dostaje się piętnaście punktów, a przy wygraniu trzeciej dziesięć, i ten kto wygra piłkę w momencie kiedy ma czterdzieści punktów, wygrywa gema – Jellal cicho objaśniał jej punktacje tenisową – by wygrać seta, trzeba mieć sześć gemów i przewagę co najmniej dwóch, jeśli jest stan sześć do sześciu następuje time break. – Przerwał nagle by wydać okrzyk zadowolenia, tak jak zrobiła to reszta publiczności na widok Eucliffa, który odbił piłkę w podskoku i posłał ją między swoimi nogami pomiędzy zdziwionych przeciwników.

\- To wszystko jest interesujące – zaczęła Erza, zanim mężczyzna zdążył podjąć swoje tłumaczenia – niestety nie jestem tutaj, by podziwiać ich wspaniałą grę – mówiła to spokojnie, swoim zwykłym służbowym i opanowanym głosem. A jej szef przewrócił oczami i westchnął wracając do oglądania gry. Oparł głowę na dłoni, jednym z palców przejechał po swojej dolnej wardze, po czym uśmiechnął się i lekko pokręcił głowa z rozbawieniem.

Drużyna Dragneela właśnie wygrała pierwszego gema, choć z trudem, mimo tego, że był ich serwis, co w tenisie daje spora przewagę. Widocznie Cheney z Eucliffem nie bez powodu byli zdecydowanymi faworytami tego meczu. U strony przeciwnej Serwis zaczynał Cheney, pokozłował mała piłką, po czym podrzucił ją szybko i mocno uderzył, wpadła w sam róg kara serwisowego, i minęła pośpiesznie wyciągniętą rakietę Dragneela. Tłum nagrodził zagranie głośnymi brawami. Pierwszy as serwisowy w ciągu pierwszych chwil meczu. Mimo, że Erza tylko od czasu do czasu patrzyła na kort, była pod wrażeniem, tego co gracze tam wyprawiali z piłką. Była świadkiem jak Redfox robi ślizg po trawie by odbić piłkę, po czym wywinął kozła, jednak jego partner poradził sobie z dokończeniem akcji i uratował pierwszą piłkę setową. Jednak ich przeciwnicy mieli jeszcze dwie szanse by skończyć seta. I drugą już wykorzystali. Cheney i Eucliff wygrali sześć do czterech, gładko wykorzystując swoje serwisy, podczas gdy ich rywale musieli walczyć o swoje. Kolejny set wyglądał podobnie do pierwszego i Cheney z Eucliffem nie dali szans drugiej parze. Dopiero w trzecim, drużynie Dragnela udało się przełamać rywali i zdobyć gema przy ich serwisie, po tym gemie na twarzy Redfoxa pojawił się triumfalny uśmieszek. Utrzymali przewagę i wygrali tego seta. W kolejnym jednak już polegli, mimo gorącego dopingu publiczności. Zaciskali tylko bezsilnie pięści, brakowało im jeszcze trochę, żeby pokonać tą dwójkę. Podeszli do siatki i pogratulowali rywalom, mecz dobiegł końca. Teraz nastąpiła długa ceremonia wręczenia nagród. Na kort wbiegło dwóch chłopców pierwszy ten przodujący miał niebieską koszulę i podbiegł do blondyna, na co mężczyzna zakręcił sie razem z nim. Trochę zanim, mniej śmiało wbiegł drugi chłopiec miał zielone włosy i różową koszulkę z żabą, podbiegł do ciemnowłosego gracza. Na jego widok tenisista uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od wejścia na kort i wziął go na ręce, sadowiąc go na swoich ramionach. Scena była tak urocza, że Erza zawiesiła na niej wzrok trochę dłużej. Gdy wychodzili z kortu upał już trochę zelżał.

Do hotelu wrócili dopiero koło osiemnastej, zmęczeni gorącem panującym na zewnątrz. Jutro o szóstej rano wracali do Japonii.

* * *

**Tak, mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziłam was meczem tenisowym :) Nie mogłam się jednak oprzeć wenie podsyłającej te pomysł :D **

**Dajcie znać czy się podobało i czy wszystko było jasne :) **

**No i mam nadzieję, że tęcza jeszcze nie wypływa wam ze wszystkich otworów! :)**


	4. Zostań

**_Chodzenie po lesie naprawdę dobrze wpływa na wenę, polecam! Po dziesiątym kilometrze w nogach staje się strasznie gadatliwa :) _**

**_To dzięki temu, te rozdziały powstały tak szybko, po prostu w mojej głowie one już istniały :)_**

**_Trochę bardziej ucieka mi humor, który miał być w tym opowiadanku, no ale wena jest kapryśna :D_**

**_Miłego czytania!_**

* * *

_Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa są blade, niepewne i przede wszystkim wybrakowane. Pamiętam miejsce, w którym się wychowałam. Domy, które cudem trzymały się kupy, postawione ciasno obok siebie. Żadnej trawy czy drzewa, drogi wydeptane były do suchej ziemi. I w tym wszystkim gromadka bawiących się dzieci, w poprzecieranych ubrankach, często za małych bądź za dużych. Jednak uśmiechniętych. Była Miliana, Sho, Simon i wiele, wiele innych. Był ktoś jeszcze, ktoś kto wyjechał. Pamiętam nasze zabawy w czarodziei, szkołę, zdobywców, piratów. Jednak nie każdy dzień wypełniony był ich śmiechem. Raz, gdy bawiliśmy się w policjantów i złodziei w szaleńczej ucieczce wbiegłam w okolice, których nie znałam. Pamiętam mnóstwo grubych mężczyzn, bez twarzy i charakteru, wszyscy podobni, wszyscy przyglądający mi się z podłym uśmiechem. Biegłam coraz szybciej, a ich było coraz więcej, byli coraz bliżej. Po chwili poczułam jak ktoś pewnie chwyta moją dłoń i ponagla do jeszcze szybszego biegu, Znałam tę dłoń, była mi bliska. Nigdy jednak w moich wspomnieniach nie pojawia się twarz tej osoby, wyjechał daleko i nie wrócił. _

Erza zajechała pod mieszkanie swojego szefa, otrząsając się z myśli, które uciekły jej w stronę wspomnień z dzieciństwa. Jellal siedział obok i pochrapywał z lekka, jego twarz emanowała spokojem o własny los. Było już dobrze po drugiej w nocy, wracali z balu służbowego, a jej szef trochę wypił. Obudziła go, potrząsając go delikatnie za ramię.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu, panie Fernandes

\- Och – szepnął ten i otworzył rozespane oczy, spojrzał na nią, uśmiechnął się do siebie i wyszedł z samochodu. Mimo jego dość wyprostowanej sylwetki, postanowiła odprowadzić go do jego mieszkania, tak dla pewności. Jednak udało mu się całkiem pewnie pokonać siedem schodków oddzielających ich od windy, gdy stanęli przed drzwiami jego mieszkania, odwróciła się na pięcie, by odejść. Powstrzymał ją jednak delikatny chwyt na jej ramieniu.

\- Pani Scarlet, zapraszam na jednego drinka, w końcu skończyła pani już swoją pracę? – Jego głos był cichy, ale odbijał się wyraźnie od panującej tu ciszy. Brzmiał w pustej przestrzeni niemącony innymi dźwiękami niż ich oddechy.

\- Jest pan niesamowity – westchnęła kobieta – naprawdę nie ma pan kogo zapraszać na drinki? – Spojrzała na niego ciepło, a ten zmieszał się widocznie. Jakby mówił: „To z tobą chce spędzać czas" Weszła jednak do ciemnego wnętrza. Po chwili rozbłysło światło. Znajdowali się w małym przedsionku, a po wejściu do kolejnego pomieszczenia kobieta doznała niemałego szoku. Spodziewała się nowoczesnego wnętrza wypełnionego bogatymi elementami, przed sobą miała natomiast coś innego. Pod jedną ścianą był regał zapełniony książkami, w dużej mierze mających już swoje lata i ślady użytkowania. Po przeciwnej stronie stała prosta rogowa kanapa z lekko przetartą tapicerką. Pojedynczy kwiat w rogu już raczej nie żył. Tylko parę listków na samym czubku miało zdrowy zielony kolor, reszta albo leżała wokół, albo była temu bliska. Po prawej stronie były zamknięte drzwi, zapewne do sypialni, a po lewej paliło się światło i to pewnie tam znikł Jellal. Odgłosy wskazywały na kuchnie. Podeszła do półki z książkami. Trochę klasyki, parę opasłych tomów encyklopedii, a najwyżej cała kolekcja dzieł Tolkiena, spomiędzy nich wystawało coś, jakby zdjęcie z fotobudki. Nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości złapała je spojrzała na nie. Dół wyglądał na oderwany dość spory czas temu. Był tam niebiesko włosy chłopak ubrany w białą, zniszczoną koszulę, zapewne jej szef mógł tu mieć jakieś osiem lat. Przytulał, trochę zakłopotaną dziewczynę o szkarłatnych włosach. „Chwila, chwila" – krzyknęła sobie w myślach Erza. Nie miała swoich zdjęć z dzieciństwa, ale ta dziewczynka bardzo przypominała kobiecie siebie. Miała tu z pięć lat.

\- Niemożliwe –szepnęła i opadła na kolana, ściskając w ręku to zdjęcie. Jej balowa, obcisła suknia nie wytrzymała tego i rozerwała się odsłaniając zgrabne uda. Nie zwróciła jednak na to żadnej uwagi.

_Biegłam wraz z nim i w końcu podniosłam wzrok, znalazłam to zaginione wspomnienie, zobaczyłam przed sobą podskakujące niebieskie włosy, wybiegliśmy już całkowicie z naszej dzielnicy, tutaj domy stały już pewnie i były drzewa, gdy ruszyliśmy niepewnie przez wybrukowaną ulicę usłyszeliśmy muzykę, krzyki i śmiechy. Następny fragment wspomnień pokazuje jak już dotarliśmy do wesołego miasteczka, nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi, ludzi potrącali dwójkę ubrudzonych dzieci. Znowu przerwa i staliśmy już w jakiejś budce, ludzie wychodzili stąd trzymając swoja zdjęcia. My też takie sobie zrobiliśmy były tam dwie, kiepskiej jakości fotografie, były to nasze pierwsze zdjęcia. Złapałam je i przedarłam na pół, głucha na twoje wrzaski._

_-T y zatrzymaj jedno i ja jedno – tak, na pewno tak mu powiedziałam oddając mu jeden fragment. _

_Gdy wracaliśmy śpiewałeś coś w obcym mi języku, było to jednak dojmujące smutne. Jakbyś przeczuwał, że coś się wydarzy. Następnego dnia wyjechałeś, przybyło po ciebie miłe państwo oświadczając, że są twoimi wujkami i cię adoptują, wywiozą cię z tej nędzy. Krzyczałeś, buntowałeś się, a oni z uśmiechem coś ci tłumaczyli. Pamiętam twoje plecy jak odchodziłeś, tak teraz znalazłam to wspomnienie, podniosłeś do góry nasze zdjęcie i odwróciłeś się ostatni raz_

_\- Nie zapomnę ani ciebie, ani żadnego z was! _

_Jednak zapomniałeś, nie pisałeś, wspomnienia się zatarły w głowie dziecka. Zdjęcie zniknęło. Nikt nie mówił o tobie, wszyscy żywili do ciebie jakąś niewypowiedzianą urazę, a ja zapomniałam. Potem los uśmiechnął się do nas wszystkich, każdemu udało się wyjść z nędzy i wieść dobre życie. A o tobie zapomniałam._

Teraz rozumiała, czemu Miliana tak się zachowała, ona pamiętała. Erza czuła jak złość napełnia jej ciało. Zobaczyła stojącego metr o niej Jellala, zdjął już marynarkę i krawat, a w jego ciemnych, spokojnych oczach malował się cały wachlarz uczuć. Od zwątpienia i smutku, przez niedowierzanie po ulgę. Kobieta wstała gwałtownie łapiąc mężczyznę za koszulę.

\- Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś - krzyknęła, po czym pod kobietą ugięły się nogi i poleciała do tyłu, ciągną za sobą mężczyznę. Upadli na miękki, zielony dywan. Jego twarz wylądowała kilka centymetrów od jej. Puściła go, sama nie wiedząc co powiedzieć ani co zrobić. Położyła sobie dłoń na jednym oku, a drugie zasłoniły włosy, które rozsypały się dookoła. Do nieodłącznej woni dymu, która unosiła się koło Jellal, dołączył zapach wypitego whisky. Otaczały kobietę, jednak nie zwracała na nie uwagi.

\- Na początku myślałem, że pamiętasz, a potem bałem się. Bałem się, że wtedy mnie znienawidzisz i znowu cię stracę. – Mówił łamiącym się głosem, pełnym sprzecznych uczuć.

\- Dlaczego nie pisałeś? – Szepnęła kobieta już cieplej, łagodniej. Próbowała zrozumieć postępowanie mężczyzny.

\- A co miałem pisać – Na chwilę w jego glosie zagościła złość, ale zniknęła równie szybko, co się pojawiła. – Że mam własny, wielki pokój, prywatnych nauczycieli i co tylko dusza zapragnie? – Widział jak zaciska pięści po obu stronach jej twarzy - Nie zapomniałem o was, wyciągnąłem stamtąd każdego z was, w taki czy inny sposób, nie miałem jednak odwagi spotkać się z wami twarzą w twarz. – Wziął głębszy oddech, by trochę uspokoić łamiącym się głos. Na policzek Erzy spadła pojedyncza łza, łącząc się z jej płynącymi już cienką strużką. – Ty byłaś pierwsza, nic jednak nie pamiętałaś, chciałem cię poznać na nowo, zbudować nową więź.– Przerwał, a jego głos rozbrzmiewał w kobiecie głębokim echem. Podniosła obie ręce do jego twarzy, a on również pogładził ją po policzku, ścierając kilka łez, które po chwili znalazły drogę na dół przez jego dłoń.

\- Prze – zaczęła kobieta, ale Jellal przerwał jej.

\- Cii, nic nie mów – ich twarze dzieliły już milimetry. – To ja jestem tutaj tym złym. – Po tych słowach pokonał dzieląca ich usta odległość i musnął delikatnie usta kobiety pod nim. Ta wplotła palce w jego miękkie włosy i zrobiła to, co pragnęła od ich pierwszego, a dokładnie to pierwszego po latach, spotkania. Przyciągnęła jego twarz, jeszcze bliżej i wbiła się łapczywie w ochocze wargi. Ten pocałunek smakował gorzko, jednak to właśnie w te usta chciała czuć na swoich, chciała by to te usta ją całowały. I to właśnie uczyniły, odrywając się od jej warg i schodząc niżej, na odsłonięty obojczyk. Kobieta jęknęła cicho, czuła jak jedna dłoń mężczyzny wślizguję się pod jej talię, dotykając odsłoniętych pleców, a drugą wplata w jej włosy. W każdym jego ruchu czaiła się niepewność, jakby cały czas bał się, że kobieta wymknie mu się z rąk. Czując tę niepewność Erza, użyła całej swojej siły by się wyprostować, gdy jej się to udało usiadła okrakiem na jego skrzyżowanych nogach, powodując jeszcze szersze rozdarcie sukni. Przylgnęła całym ciałem do niego i pocałowała go zachłannie, jakby starając się pozbyć wszystkich jego wątpliwości. Poczuła jak zaciska swój uścisk na jej talii i mocniej chwyta szkarłatne włosy. Była ochroniarzem, a wcześniej pracowała w służbach antyterrorystycznych, była groźniejsza niż większość mężczyzn, jednak dopiero teraz, dopiero w tych objęciach poczuła się bezpiecznie. Z każdą chwilą Jellal pozbywał się zbroi z jej serca. A ona drżącymi dłońmi odpinała jego koszulę, aż ta wylądowała na ziemi, odsłaniając umięśnioną, ale smukłą sylwetkę. Nagle mężczyzna oderwał się delikatnie od ust kobiety, ale tylko na milimetr. I spojrzał rozbawiony w jej zdziwione, orzechowe oczy.

\- Może – wysapał – przeniesiemy się do sypialni? - Bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, jak jej wargi -rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu. Wstał, nie wypuszczając z objęć swojej kochanki i całując naparł na drzwi, otwierając je, a kobieta zatrzasnęła je ze śmiechem.

* * *

Erze obudziły łagodne promyki słońca wpadające do pokoju przez niezasłonięte okno. Otworzyła jedno oko i zobaczyła spokojną twarz jej kochanka. Budziła się tak codziennie od tygodnia. Jellal spał na plecach, a jego klatka unosiła się w spokojnym oddechu, po jego widocznych mięśniach, wędrowało światło, wspinając się mozolnie coraz wyżej. Kobieta położyła delikatnie głowę na jego piersi, wsłuchując się w rytm jego serca. Znała go bardzo dobrze, w końcu jej serce biło tak samo. Po chwili poczuła obejmujące ją ramiona. Leżeli tak, aż słońce całe ich opromieniło. W końcu kobieta wyswobodziła się z objęć niebiesko włosego, prześcieradło spadło, odsłaniając mlecznobiałe, dorodne piersi. Oparła się na rękach, chciała coś powiedzieć. Musiała mu powiedzieć, że powinien zmienić ochroniarza, że ona powinna zrezygnować z tego stanowiska, to nie jest bezpieczne.

\- Masz rację – powiedział niespodziewanie Jellal, podnosząc się do siadu. Spojrzała na niego najpierw zdziwiona, a potem zrozumiała i to zabolało. – Nie będziesz mnie dłużej ochraniać, jest to niepotrzebne - Mówił coraz ciszej przybliżając się do kobiety - Ucieknijmy – wyszeptał – Wraz z dzisiejszym dniem Gray Fullbaster jest nowym dyrektorem Fairy tail, a ja jestem wolny. Czeka na nas dom w małej wsi na wyspie na południu – w jego głosie było wyraźne podekscytowanie i dziecięca satysfakcja, że załatwił to wszystko w tydzień od kiedy jego pani ochroniarz spędzała u niego każdą noc, a ta nic nie zauważyła.

\- Ty przebiegły draniu – krzyknęła kobieta udając rozgniewanie i uderzając go poduszką, nie potrafiła jednak dłużej wytrzymać i wybuchneła radosnym śmiechem rzucając mu się na szyję – Kocham cię – jej głos był cichy i pełen emocji.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że się zgadzasz?

* * *

**Tą sceną rodem z serii "rzygam tęczą" kończę to opowiadanko, choć sądzę, że doczeka się krótkiego sequela, wena już coś mi szepcze do ucha.**

**Mimo, ze pisałam to, żeby zadowolić swoje wewnętrzne dziecko mam nadzieję, że komuś przyjemnie się czytało ^^**


	5. Epilog

**Obiecany, krótki obrazek, który już kończy to co chciałam umieścić w tym ficu.**

**Uwaga, autor ufajdał wszystko dookoła tęczą i lukrem jak pisał :)**

**Smacznego!**

* * *

Wokół panowała cisza i spokój nocy, w żadnym z nielicznych domów nie paliło się już światło. Parę latarni oświetlało niewielki brukowany plac z sklepem i kilkoma ławkami. Wszystko inne spowijała ciemność, nie była jednak nieprzenikniona. Gwiazdy świeciły całym swoim blaskiem, odbijając się w spokojnej tafli jeziora na wybrzeżu. Lekko na uboczu stał niewielki, tradycyjny dom. Po jego podwórku były porozrzucane dziecięce zabawki. Drewniany koń na biegunach, ołowiane żołnierzyki, w rogu koło górki piasku leżały foremki porzucone w pośpiechu, jakby ich młodzi właściciele gnali do kolejnej zabawy. Na samym środku rosło dorodne drzewo o rozłożystych gałęziach. Z jednej z nich, na grubym sznurze wisiała opona. Obok na miękkiej trawie leżał mężczyzna, wpatrywał się w gwiazdy ponad nim z rozczulającym uśmiechem. Jego niebieskie, sięgające ramion włosy wyraźnie odznaczały się od soczystej zieleni trawy. Przez prawe oko biegło mu dziwne znamię, często uznawane za tatuaż, na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie, gdy ktoś pogładził go delikatnie po policzku. Gwiazdy przesłoniła mu piękność o szkarłatnych włosach, kucała przy nim jego własna gwiazdka. Po chwili usiadła i również spojrzała w niebo.

\- Jest takie samo jak wtedy – szepnął Jellal uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej do swoich wspomnień.

_Leżałem wtedy tak jak teraz, miękka trawa była wygodniejsza niż najlepsze łoże, a niebo nade mną lepsze od każdego sufitu. Dołączyłaś do mnie, układając głowę na moim ramieniu. Pokazywałem ci gwiazdozbiory i planety widoczne ponad nami. Potem umilkłem i wsłuchałem się w twój oddech muskający mi delikatnie policzek, był lekko przyśpieszony. Byłaś czymś zdenerwowana lub podekscytowana. Tak naprawdę nie potrafiłem odgadywać twoich myśli jak czasem ci się zdawało. Tylko oczywistości potrafiłem wyczytać z twoich oczu, reszta pozostała nieprzenikniona. W końcu wzięłaś głębszy oddech i szepnęłaś cicho, głosem pełnym napięcia. _

_\- Ile chciałbyś mieć dzieci? _

_\- Coś ty, nie nadaję się do dzieci – nie domyślałem się jeszcze, jestem tylko prostym facetem. Ty jednak mi pomogłaś, złapałaś delikatnie moją dłoń i położyłaś sobie na brzuchu. W pierwszej chwili nie uwierzyłem, jednak twój pewien siebie wzrok rozwiał moje wątpliwości. Przyciągnąłem cię do siebie._

Erza poczuła jak obejmują ją silne ramiona, jedyne ramiona w których czuła się bezpieczna.

\- Dzieci śpią – wyszeptała, gładząc delikatnie placem brodę mężczyzny. Po czym złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach, rozciągniętych cały czas w radosnym, spokojnym uśmiechu.

* * *

Obudziły ich promienie wschodzącego słońca, tak jak robiły to w przeszłości. Leżeli na czarnej, rogowej kanapie, naprzeciwko nich stał regał, część wypełniały książki a reszta zastawiona była zdjęciami. Kobieta przyglądała im się z tym samym zainteresowaniem co zawsze.

Wypełnione były wspomnieniami. Na pierwszym, na którym zatrzymała wzrok widniał jej mąż trzymający dwa zawiniątka z których wystawały dwie, niemal identycznie główki, jedna była delikatnie pulchniejsza od drugiej i to na niej przez lewe oka przebiegało identycznie znamię, co u jego ojca. Jellal uśmiechał się szczerze, ale z lekkim przestrachem. Następne przedstawiało jak chłopiec z krótkimi, szkarłatnymi włosami siedzi na miękkim dywanie, trzymając w reku pluszowego misia, a niebiesko włosa dziewczynka z znamieniem stoi niepewnie na krótkich nóżkach, podtrzymywana za rączki przez pochylonego nad nią mężczyzny. Na kolejnym dzieci były już starsze, mogły mieć z trzy lata, dziewczynka siedziała na ramionach uśmiechniętej Erzy, pokazywała dumnie swoje mleczne zęby, chłopca, który miał trochę naburmuszoną minę trzymał na ramieniu ojciec. Wszyscy byli w strojach kąpielowych, a w tle widać było iasny, piaszczysty brzeg i delikatne fale na morzu. Kolejne zdjęcie przywoływało najwięcej wspomnień. Pięcioletni chłopiec trzymał rozradowany czarnego kota, a dziewczynka obok głaskała go po główce, za nimi stała piękna kobieta o orzechowych włosach. Uśmiechała się ciepło do dzieci, z lekkim zakłopotaniem.

_Siedziałam w kawiarni w Tokio czekając na ciebie, obiecałaś, że przyjdziesz musiałam ci powiedzieć, zasługiwałaś, by zrozumieć. Miliana, twój uśmiech zmienił się od czasów dzieciństwa, jednak nie za bardzo, nadal był ufny i niewinny. Gdy zaczęłyśmy rozmowę, dopiero po chwili przeszłam do sedna sprawy, ufałam, że zrozumiesz, że wybaczysz. Słuchałaś z uwagą, a pod koniec samotna łza wypłynęła z twoich rozszerzonych oczu. _

_\- Chcesz – zaczęłaś, ale dopiero o kilku głębszych wdechach byłaś w stanie kontynuować – chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wszystko do czego doszłam, że wszystko do czego doszliśmy mamy dzięki niemu? Osobie która nie odzywała się do nas latami, mając za nic stare przyjaźnie żyła w innym świecie, zawarła inne przyjaźnie, z bogatymi, lepszymi dziećmi. – twój głos mimo widocznych starań drżał od emocji. – Mówisz, że gdyby nie on, nadal żylibyśmy w tej stolicy nędzy i biedy, wstydząc się podnieść głowy i wyjść chociaż o dwa kroki zza slumsy? – kontynuowałaś mimo łez płynących coraz obficiej i zmazujących staranny makijaż. Widziałam w twoich oczach jak załamuję ci się pewność siebie. Nie wiedziałam co ci powiedzieć. Zacisnęłaś małe piąstki na stole w bezsilnej złości. Po chwili rozluźniłaś je – ty mu wybaczyłaś, prawda? – Mówiłaś już spokojnej, zastanawiałam się czy powiedzieć ci o naszych bliźniakach, które miały już rok i stawiały pierwsze kroki. Ale nie wiedziałam jak to powiedzieć. _

_\- Przyjedź do nas – tylko tyle byłam w stanie z siebie wykrztusić. _

_Gdy przyjechałaś do nas pierwszy raz już ochłonęłaś, przytuliłaś się do zdziwionego Jelalla i powiedziałaś jedno krótkie słowo które bardzo na niego podziałało. Które wyjaśniło wszystko. _

_\- Dziękuję _

_Dzieci od razu cię polubiły, byłaś ukochaną ciocią Milianą. Ja jednak widziałam różnicę w twoich oczach, w twoim uśmiechu. Zniknęła dziecinna ufność._


End file.
